Freudian Slip
by Cadmium Poisoning
Summary: Haruhi has had enough of host club's crazy ways. "I'm STILL not even close to working off my debt, I have to to listen to your damn fighting EVERY DAY, and I still haven't had any Ootori-" Ooops. KyouHaru
1. Chapter 1 Snap 'n Slip

Now beta'd by Resident Quetzal!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and certainly don't make any damn profit out of this.

FREUDIAN SLIP

Haruhi had had enough.

No, really. She had had enough of the chaos, the insanity, the pretence - and pretty much everything else that was part of the everyday routine for the host club. She had reached the limits of her endless patience and was ANGRY.

"SHUT UP!!" Haruhi practically roared, pulling her right hand out of Hikaru's and left hand away from Tamaki (who had both just been in the middle of a very loud custody battle, almost tearing Haruhi in two while spitting insults at one another). Tamaki and Hikaru both stared at Haruhi, completely taken aback. Hunny jumped into Mori's arms, scared, and Kaoru backed away from the angry cross-dresser. Even Kyouya decided to finally lift his eyes from his math homework to see what was going on.

"I have listened to you idiots go on like this FOR WEEKS! ENOUGH, YOU SPOILED IDIOTS!" Haruhi was right; ever since Hikaru had told everyone in the host club three weeks ago that the twins were planning on adopting Haruhi once they were old enough to, Tamaki ("I'm Haruhi's father!") and Hikaru had been at each other's faces. "AAARGH!! God, I hate this!" Tamaki and Hikaru were starting to realize the danger they were in and slowly backed away from the girl with hands turned up, as if she was pointing at them with a revolver.

"Ha-Haruhi, this is an important -" Tamaki tried to explain, but Haruhi cut in using some words that made Tamaki wonder who had taught his precious daughter such horrible language. However, cleverly for once, he decided not to interrupt the girl's rant.

"This goddamn argument is POINTLESS! Though that shouldn't come as any surprise, because pretty much everything you do here is pointless! You put up a freak show for a bunch of air-headed, hormone-crazy girls -" the customers had already left, "- and act like you've never even heard of reality! The only reason I ever joined this - this insanity - was to pay off my debt! Not to amuse you IDIOTS and play along with your stupid whims and schemes! I wanted to quit ages ago, when they were going to find out about my gender, but you DIDN'T LET ME!!"

Haruhi was pretty breathless by this point. "And what good has it done me to stay? I'm STILL not even close to working off my debt, I have to listen to your fighting EVERY DAY, and I still haven't had any Ootori-"

It took Haruhi 0.65 seconds to realize her mistake and turn a tomato-ish colour.

Tamaki blanched and fainted.

The Hitachiins and the two oldest hosts stared. The countdown began.

5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 -

"COUGH! Cough..." The uncomfortable silence was disturbed by Kyouya, who - for the first time in his life - had snorted tea into his nose and was now in the middle of an extremely embarrassing coughing fit. Even then, he somehow managed to curve his lips into a smirk that no one else saw. _This humiliation is worth it. Haruhi's in for one hell of a questioning for this later - oh yes, that's a lovely blush on her face now._

Having made sure that he wouldn't choke as soon he stopped coughing, he stood up, wiped his lower jaw with a napkin, and then turned to face the staring eyes that had been turned on him. Nonchalantly, he spoke, "I think that we should cease the activities for the day. Since Tamaki is unconscious and probably needs some medical attention, I propose we postpone the meeting until tomorrow and take our leave."

Mori put Hunny down and picked up Tamaki to take him to infirmary. The Hitachiin twins had already disappeared, and from the corner of his eye, Kyouya noticed someone else trying to slip out unnoticed. Too bad she failed.

"Not so fast, Haruhi," Kyoya said in a mocking tone. Haruhi jumped a bit and turned to look at Kyouya, who had his scariest cat-who-had-gotten-both-canary-and-cream-smirk on his face. "Since you are so unhappy about your stay here in the host club, I think you and I are going to have a little chat, and maybe do something about it." He turned to sit down again, but did not miss Haruhi's terrified shiver.

-----

All hail my new beta! She's cleaned up this chapter. Looks prettier now, eh?


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

Now Beta'd by Resident Quetzal!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter Two: Interrogation

Haruhi didn't want to move - no, scratch that - she didn't want to move towards the table Kyouya was sitting at; any other direction would have been fine. Especially behind her, out of the door, out of the school, towards home and _fast_.

Just as Haruhi had figured out the quickest escape route out of the building, Kyouya turned to look at her and said in an icy tone, "Please do not waste my time. Sit down."

He motioned Haruhi to take the chair closest to him. Haruhi had no choice but to do so.

Kyoya had his notebook open in his hands as he heard Haruhi pull out the chair. He looked up to see that she had placed the chair as far away from him as possible. He smiled lazily and started speaking, "So. If I remember correctly, you stated three reasons why you disliked being here-" Haruhi turned red again and made sure to look away, "-the first one of them being that you still weren't close to paying off your debt. Actually, you have worked off seventy percent of it."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, really looking at Kyouya for the first time as she tried to decide whether he was bluffing or not.

Kyouya noticed her stare and gave a wicked smile that made the girl turn away again. "Yes. However, you have given Tamaki such a scare today that he might not recover from it for a while, and the host club will lose money because of his absence. I might have to add those losses to your debt. You should check up on him soon and try to talk him out of his shock."

Haruhi nodded, making a mental note to stop by the infirmary on her way home.

"Then there's your second reason. I understand that a quiet person like you hates having to hear so much arguing all day, but, again, I think you have shocked both Tamaki and Hikaru enough to make them stop, at least for a while. They may not dare to bring the matter up again." Kyouya paused for a moment, and Haruhi could feel him looking at her. "And then your third reason-"

"It was a mistake. I- I stuttered," Haruhi blurted out. "I didn't mean to say your name." The girl's blush was heavier than ever, while Kyouya's smirk grew wider and eviler. He leaned slightly closer to Haruhi and purred in a suggestive tone, "Is that so?"

Haruhi backed away from him in her chair, "Yes. I stuttered."

Kyouya leaned even closer. "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi panicked. "UM, YES! But, I have to go now- to, um, shop for laundry- I mean, make dinner. So, goodbye!" She sprang to her feet and ran out of the room.

Kyouya rose from his chair slowly, deep in thought. The last time he had done something like that to the girl – during the night at Nekozawa's house - she had barely reacted to him. Even when he had pressed her down on a bed... Something had changed in her. In the best case scenario, Haruhi had developed feelings for him. But the most likely reason was that she had simply grown out of some of her childish naivety and freaked out when someone of the opposite sex came into such close proximity with her. Another possible reason could be that she liked someone else and felt threatened. It could also...

...Since when was the best case scenario one in which Haruhi had feelings for him?

Kyouya packed his things and started walking out. Indeed, he wished that Haruhi Fujioka would be in love with him instead of Tamaki, the twins or anyone else. _What would my father say? _flashed through his mind, but he quickly switched his train of thought. Kyouya was confident that he would find a way to handle the situation once he figured out why Haruhi had reacted to him so strongly. If she wasn't interested in him, well, he wouldn't have to do anything if that was the case. If she was interested in him, he would do something. Simple enough, since for the moment he didn't even have to think, but only to watch and analyze Haruhi's every move for the next, say, four weeks. That would be child's play.

As Kyouya chuckled to himself, something on the floor caught his eye. _Someone has dropped their math book_, Kyouya thought to himself, picking it up. He checked some of the first blank pages to see if there was a signature or a name...

Fujioka Haruhi, it said in Haruhi's small handwriting. _Now_ it was getting interesting. Haruhi must have dropped the book while running away.

A nearly demonic smirk found its way to the Shadow King's face. Now he had a great reason to approach Haruhi tomorrow and test her reaction. He looked around the hallway to see if she had dropped anything else and then walked out to the car waiting for him.

-----


	3. Chapter 3 Headaches for Two

Beta: Resident Quetzal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, mm'kay?

Chapter Three: Headaches for Two

Most of the students in Ouran High School were in high spirits. It was a Friday, the sun was shining and everything seemed to scream _COME ON, It's a WONDERFUL spring morning outside, let's all be happy and embrace this BEAUTIFUL DAY! _in a freakishly Tamaki-ish voice. Haruhi felt like throwing up. There was nothing good about the day.

Nothing was going the way Haruhi wanted. First off, she had woken up to a major leg cramp ten minutes before her alarm. Secondly, she had knocked down a carton of juice at the breakfast table and was now late for class because she had to clean the mess. Third, she couldn't seem to find her math book while packing her bag at home and ended up having to leave without it. Fourth... There was everything that had happened yesterday.

Haruhi felt a blush making its way to her cheeks. _Damn Kyouya_, she thought while running towards the classroom. _I thought he might be the only host with any real sanity left, but apparently he's just as much of a pervert as anyone else. The way he leaned on me... _Haruhi shook the memory out of her head. The Shadow King could be intimidating as - _well, hell would be an understatement, but it'll have to suffice _- when he wanted to be. The girl stopped behind the classroom door and knocked on it, panting hard.

"Ha~ru~hi~!" The twins sang as the lesson ended (Haruhi had been scolded for being late by the shaky, old teacher).

"Are you still mad at us?" Hikaru asked, slightly nervous (and completely ignorant of the fact that Haruhi had really been mad at only him and Tamaki, not both twins).

Haruhi let a sigh escape her lips, "No. I just couldn't handle the yelling any more. I'm sorry I called you idiots."

Hikaru's eyes lit up, his worries gone. "No problem! So, why were you late for class today?"

Haruhi smiled lightly and tuned into the conversation, happy that Hikaru and Kaoru had enough sense not to bring up the subject of her slip from yesterday.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept chatting with Haruhi as they went to the next class, and then throughout lunch. As they were just about to finish eating, Haruhi heard someone clear their throat and looked up. And then, she froze in fear. Kyouya-sempai was standing there, giving her an analyzing look.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the way Haruhi tensed at Kyouya's presence immediately and their identical eyes narrowed as they both inched closer to the girl, protective and possessive at the same time. Hikaru, in an immature response to the sudden change of atmosphere, snapped out, "What do you want?"

Kyouya gave him unfazed look and addressed Haruhi, "I found your math text book. I heard you have that class next, so I came to return it to you." He dumped the book in Haruhi's hands but, to the twins' annoyance, didn't turn to go away.

"Th-thank you, Kyouya-sempai", Haruhi spoke, trying to sound normal.

Kyouya stared directly into Haruhi's eyes, a slightly irritated look on his face. "I also heard that you did not take my advice to check on Tamaki in the infirmary."

"Oh! I forgot." Haruhi said, only just remembering. "I should go visit him now, then-"

Kyouya interrupted, still irritated, "It's no use. His father had him brought back to his home, so you should visit him there. I would like to inform you, however, that he has broken off his friendship with me."

Haruhi looked up into Kyouya's eyes for the first time during the conversation. "Why?" She asked, utterly shocked.

"He is convinced, because of your slip yesterday-" Haruhi's flushed again and she looked away "-that you and I are having some kind of affair and refuses my calls because 'I have corrupted our poor daughter's innocence' as he says. I suggest that you skip your club duties today and go to his house before this gets out of hand and worse than it already has." Kyouya didn't need to say 'or else'; the threat was all too clear from his tone.

"I- I see. I'll go see him the first thing after class."

Kyouya nodded. "I would offer you a ride, since he lives rather far away, but I'm afraid he wouldn't let me in-"

The twins cut him off, "She doesn't need a ride!" "Yeah, we'll take her there!"

Kyouya nodded again. "Excellent. But I am adding the amount lost due to the twins', Tamaki's and your own absence to your debt, Haruhi." With that, he left.

Kyouya really hadn't meant to be so mean to Haruhi. He honestly hadn't - hell, now more than ever he wanted to be nice to the girl! It just looked like it had been his turn to be irritated today. (Haruhi's turn had been yesterday, and Hunny's the day before, when they ran out of strawberries...) Tamaki had been flooding him with text messages and emails ever since he had come out of his nearly comatose state yesterday. Kyouya had to either read or delete endless rants of how despicable it was to be involved with one's own daughter.

After the first three hundred or so text messages, Kyouya had just thrown away his cell phone and bought a new one.

As he had mentioned to Haruhi, Kyouya had attempted to contact Tamaki via the house line, but the idiot had either refused to pick up or screamed something incoherent into his ear till his doctors came and ended the call. Kyouya had soon given up. So much for trying to talk sense into his hysterical friend.

The Shadow King wasn't angry at Haruhi for making this happen. What really irritated him was that Tamaki was apparently ready to break their friendship over Haruhi. Hell would freeze over before Kyouya would admit it out loud, but he did value his friendship with Tamaki and didn't want to ruin it. However, if Haruhi liked him, he would probably have to choose between those two, and that he did not want to do. Kyouya rubbed his forehead in an effort to stop thinking. He had no idea what the girl thought of him - he shouldn't get ahead of himself. It was not like him to worry about the future.

After classes were over, Kyouya went to the third music room, told Hunny and Mori to go home, and put up a sign that said "Closed due to illness" on the door. With another pounding headache brought on by thinking too much, he then left to get himself some painkillers.

----

I have to say, this chapter is my personal favourite, at least out of the first six.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 IIIIEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH

I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!! I got sick... And there was some school work... And 3 friends of mine graduated and I had to go celebrate that... Blah blah.

Well, now school's over for this year. Thank goodness.

Disclaimer: ...Do I have to do this every chapter? Fine. I didn't somehow magically get the ownership of Ouran between these two chapters.

Chapter four: IIIIEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH

The twins were unusually quiet after lunch. They were deep thought, and both looked like they were desperately trying to come up with a way to spit out something that had been bothering them. Haruhi was nervous.

Judging by the time Hikaru and Kaoru had gone silent, they were going to ask something about her and Kyouya, and she didn't really want to tell them anything about it at all. She didn't even want to think about it, which made the lack of conversation all the more annoying. There was nothing to distract her thoughts from wandering towards things and people (person!) she did not want on her mind.

During the whole ride to Tamaki's mansion, the twins were silent and anxious-looking. They were constantly fidgeting and stealing glances at Haruhi, only to look away again without saying anything. _As scary as Kyouya can be, Haruhi has always stayed uneffected by everything we all do. I've never seen her tense up like that. What the hell has Kyouya done to her that scared her so much? And he, too, looked pretty angry today... What happened between those two?_

When the trio arrived at Tamaki's mansion, the servants were already waiting for them. It looked like Kyouya had called them from school, telling them they would be coming. "Ah, might you be Haruhi Fujioka? Master Tamaki has been asking to see you all the time, but we didn't know how to contact you. He is in his room-"

"HARUHIIIIII!!!!"

"-or not." The servant finished as Tamaki appeared out of nowhere to hug Haruhi tightly against his pyjama-clad chest, wailing "YOU CAME BACK TO DADDY!!!"

It took the twins's, Tamaki's doctor's and his nurse's combined effort to get Tamaki finally release Haruhi, calm down and go back to his room. Twins and Haruhi followed.

"Oh, Haruhi~! You have escaped from your horrible mother and returned to me! I'm so happy to see you, I thought I wouldn't be able to meet you ever again..." Tamaki's inner mind theatre was playing a scene of the Grimm's fairy tale Rapunzel, with Haruhi as the girl trapped in her tower, Kyouya as the witch and Tamaki himself as the prince. Just as Tamaki-prince was climbing up Haruhi-Rapunzel's long hair, the real Haruhi decided to stop the play.

"I didn't escape anyone", Haruhi said, suddenly angry for no apparent reason at all. "Kyouya and I aren't involved in any way-"

"But yesterday, you said-" Tamaki interrupted.

"It was a mistake! I meant-" Haruhi interrupted.

"OF COURSE it was a mistake, being in a relationship with your mother-" Tamaki interrupted (The Hitachiins were long forgotten by now).

"HE'S NOT MY MOTHER, AND I'M ALLOWED TO DATE WHOEVER I WANT-" Haruhi interrupted Tamaki, screaming.

"IIIIEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Tamaki screamed, interrupting Haruhi. "You... you are... still... seeing him...?" Only then Haruhi realized what that must have sounded. "No, I'm not. Listen!" Too late- Tamaki was hyperventilating now. Kaoru ran out of Tamaki's room, calling for his doctor.

A sedative later, Haruhi got the chance to explain what she had meant really.

"What I wanted to say was that when I said what I said yesterday, I meant to say 'ootoro', not 'Ootori' like I said." Haruhi spoke, her voice tired. "I'm not in a relationship with Kyouya, and I think you should apologize to him for... well, whatever has happened between you two to make him so angry." _He looked like he blames me for this all, though._ "And what I meant before was that I don't need your approval to go out with someone." Tamaki had looked completely relieved just a moment before, but now he pushed himself up from his pillows, needing to say something.

"But Haruhi, I am your father. My opinion should matter to you." Haruhi sighed. "I'm getting tired of this. You are not my father, and I don't see why it matters to you who I would go out with especially when I'm not going out with anyone." Tamaki's eyes - despite the tiring effect of the sedative - sharpened. "So you don't have anyone now?"

"No." Haruhi said, very truthfully. Tamaki fell back to his pillows. "Oh, good. I was so terrified when I heard you might be seeing someone who doesn't have daddy's approval." _DID YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID AT ALL?!?_ Haruhi face-palmed. _How can you be so ignorant?_ Tamaki continued, "Especially someone like Kyouya." Haruhi lifted her forehead from her hand and looked at Tamaki. "What do you mean, 'someone like Kyouya'?"

"Well, I just mean, he is too cold for you, isn't he?" Tamaki was making up excuses without realizing it - he knew his best friend very well, and knew that Kyouya was quite passionate under his cold mask. Haruhi felt anger rise in her again. "Well, that's not really for you to decide, which you would know, had you been listening to me a minute ago", she said, pissed off. Tamaki jumped up from his pillows frighteningly fast. "Does this- please don't tell me this means- that you are interested in him?"

Haruhi made an angry face. "No. It just means that you don't get to decide things for me. _I _will decide for myself." Tamaki looked downright scared. "But Haruhi, I can't let you-"

"It's not a question of will you let me! I do what I want and you don't get a word in!"

"So do you want to date Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, terrified (the Hitachiin's felt like they were looking at a crazy soap opera).

"For the hundredth time, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AT ALL!" Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look: _This time she didn't say no, I don't want._ "Why are you so obsessed with Kyouya anyway? Even if I did want to start seeing him, that wouldn't be any of your business!" Another shared look: _She's usually ALWAYS calm. Now she's been yelling at Tamaki all the time. _Haruhi was starting to look tired. "I don't want to fight. I need to go make dinner already, it's getting kind of late. Just- make up with Kyouya and come back to school. Kyouya's adding your absence from the host club to my debt, and I really don't know if I can pay for it."

With that, Haruhi left the room and only just managed to not slam the door behind her. Hikaru started after her, but Kaoru stayed in the room to say a few words to Tamaki.

"She's right, you know. You can't, none of us can stop her from doing what she wants. We can only try convince her not to, and even so, it's her decision." Then Kaoru left and left Tamaki alone with his confused thoughts.

-----

It's cliché... And OC... I'M SORRY!! T-T

Still, review, please?

Oh yeah, and I wanted to give the chapter a name no one had ever used before. Do you think I did it? :D


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Acting

New chapter! I was planning to update little faster on holidays, but my inspiration went on a vacation to Spain and I didn't have enough money to follow it (as I'm going to Paris already). Send it back to me if you see it! Also, those of you who aren't offended by weird shounen-ai or weird hetero pairings (or just weird things in general): I have a "new story ideas" poll on my profile. Fandoms are Ouran, Detective Conan and Naruto. Please vote! I wanna know what you think.

BIG NEWS! I got a beta! Her name is Resident Quetzal and she's prettied-up this chapter. (not my A/N rants, though. They're all by me, so don't you dare blame these on her.)

Disclaimer: So, liek, tooth fairy came to me last night and gave me the ownership of Ouran. Or maybe it didn't.

Chapter five: Bad Acting

The entire female population of Ouran High was overjoyed to see Tamaki Suoh return to school after his one-day (and one weekend) leave of sickness. 'The entire female population' meant Haruhi too, for this time. In fact, Haruhi was so happy she could have cried, like she almost had the last evening when Kyouya had sent her a text message concerning the amount of money added to her debt.

_Well, Tamaki is the Host Club's number one in the amount of requests, the twins are also very popular and I've been getting more and more customers recently. It shouldn't have been a surprise._ Haruhi was walking to her first class, when she saw Tamaki (who had been walking a little bit in front of her) meet Kyouya in the hallway. Tamaki immediately shrugged off the worried girls attached to him and motioned Kyouya to come closer. Haruhi hid behind a pillar and listened. _Just to make sure they make up so that Kyouya will stop being mad at me. Mad Ootoris are dangerous_, Haruhi said to herself, and then focused on the conversation as she heard Kyouya start to talk.

"I see you've come back," Kyouya said as he walked to Tamaki, hiding his curiosity behind a practiced mask of lazy indifference.

"Yes, I have", Tamaki said, mimicking Kyouya's attitude.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, nothing really." Tamaki said, imitating both Kyouya's expression and tone.

_What the hell is he doing?_ "You do realize that this conversation is getting nowhere?" Kyouya said, folding his arms.

Tamaki folded his arms the exact same way and said, "No, I suppose it isn't."

_What the- Are you sulking or...?_ Taking a long, analyzing look at Tamaki and noticing his hands twitching slightly in nervousness, Kyouya decided to break the other's act. "Why are you pretending to be me?"

Tamaki jumped a bit and became his normal self. "You noticed?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes."It was quite obvious."

Tamaki shook his head, annoyed about something.

"Well, why?" Kyouya asked again.

Tamaki looked into his eyes, desperate seriousness in them. "I have noticed something about our daughter, Kyouya. She doesn't respect me at all. She listens to what _you_ say, but always dismisses my ideas as if they were crazy."

_Even though that's the case most of the time_, Kyouya mused, and then replied, "So you figured that acting like me would help the issue?"

"Yes!" Kyouya thought he heard someone slam their hand against their face, but saw no one as he looked around. "Haruhi came to my house last Friday, you know."

Kyouya nodded. "I do know."

Tamaki looked at him, extremely serious again. "I asked if she was interested in you. She said she wasn't."

_Ah._ Kyouya suddenly felt sick. "And?" he asked, not showing any emotion at all. _Maybe it's just so Tamaki would come back to school... Maybe..._

"She said no", Tamaki said again, looking directly into Kyouya's eyes as though searching for a reaction.

"_And?_ Why do you keep saying that?" Kyouya was intentionally playing dumb.

"Oh, no reason." He stared.

Kyouya felt a twitch develop in his left eye.

Stare. Stare. Staaaaare-

"Will you stop that?!" _Are you six years old?_

Tamaki shook his head. "I just wanted to see if it bothers you."

"Your staring?"

"No, the fact that Haruhi doesn't love mommy."

Cue the Extremely Severe Eyetwitch. "You really should stop this family act of yours. We'll be late for class." Kyouya walked away angrily, and Tamaki followed him.

Haruhi ran away from her pillar and went to class, only to realize that she was nearly ten minutes late.

"_Fujioka Haruhi!_ This is the second time you are late for my class! (cough) You will not get away with this so easily this time! (cough) I'm giving you detention tomorrow!"

_Dammit_, Haruhi thought as she sat down. Two notes were thrown at her desk simultaneously. Haruhi looked around and saw both the twins smiling identical partner-in-crime-smiles. Haruhi sighed and read the notes.

_"Don't worry, we'll make sure we get detention too so we can come with you!"_ They both read.

Haruhi felt like banging her head against her desk. _Perfect. Kyouya is obviously still mad at me, Tamaki and him have yet to make up and I got detention. What could possibly be a better start of a new week?_

Tamaki was not convinced by Kyouya's acting. When he had talked to him earlier, Kyouya had become _angry_. Of course Tamaki had seen Kyouya mad before (probably more than anyone else) and of course Tamaki had annoyed him on purpose. It was also a taken that it would have been perfectly normal for anyone to get pissed, but...this was Kyouya! Kyouya was the epitome of self-control. He always held back and seemed to think his feelings didn't matter - unless he couldn't hold back.

Why couldn't Kyouya hold back his reaction now? Tamaki saw no reason other than because it meant too much to him. He had really struck a nerve when interrogating Kyouya earlier by saying that Haruhi didn't care about him. Kyouya plus violent reactions times Haruhi equals... Kyouya being upset that his daughter doesn't love him like she loves her daddy? Oh, yes. That had to be the answer.

Deep down, Tamaki felt that he was very wrong but dismissed that feeling. The thought of Kyouya having more than strictly maternal feelings for Haruhi was too much for him right now.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was too busy suffering a small heartbreak to notice his friend's questioning eyes on him. But he had come to a decision.

_I will not give up._

-----

I have no idea what happens next on the story. Really. I'm scared.

But please review! And if you have time, take the poll I have on my profile! (new story ideas!)

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy Loves You

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had really big, difficult and important exams last month, and wasn't able to concentrate on anything else. BUT! Here we are, the newest chapter - which, as Resident Quetzal (my beta) has already pointed out, is filler-ish, but is absolutely necessary for the sake of the future.

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

Chapter Six: Daddy Loves You

Sudden chills that hinted at a looming death around the corner traveled up Haruhi's spine as her fingers came in contact with the 3rd Music Room's door handle. Haruhi froze up for a moment, nervous for seemingly no reason as her most primitive instincts told her to run for her life, but then she shrugged it off. Omens like that only existed in fiction, right?

Haruhi pushed the door open, and felt a sudden stabbing pain in her jaw as it hit the floor.

_No way._

The view of the room was perfectly normal in some ways; the curtains and the furniture were the same, the walls were the same and the carpet was the same, though it was barely visible for some reason. The twins, who had suspiciously left Haruhi behind in order to get to the host club before her, had the same identical grins on their faces as usual, though they had obviously been laughing a lot (they had tears of joy on their faces). Mori, on the other hand, was looking out of the window in an embarrassed manner, and Hunny looked as though he didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or run away screaming. Kyouya was nowhere to be found.

Tamaki was... He was... standing under an enormous poster that read "DADDY LOVES YOU HARUHI" in bold, pink capital letters that clashed horribly with the neon blue background. While that was already enough to scare Haruhi, it wasn't even the most worrisome thing. Tamaki was dressed in pink jeans and a t-shirt that matched his poster and was carrying a huge bouquet of bright pink roses. (A large number of the same roses were also scattered on the floor, the tables and even the chairs, making it all look like it was covered in a pink-green blanket.)

_This... Is... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?_ Haruhi was horrified; shocked motionless and speechless. Tamaki chose that moment to open his mouth.

"Haruhi, my lovely daughter! Father has been waiting for you!" Haruhi stared at him.

"What... Why... What is this?" she asked very quietly, unable to find her voice.

Tamaki smiled and swung his arm (the one that wasn't holding the cow-sized flower bouquet) around dramatically.

"Why, this is an apology! Daddy understands that it was very wrong of us to fight about your custody with that Hitachiin right in front of you all the time. We promise we will be more considerate from now on, and to express how sorry we are about this all, we decided to arrange this! Aren't you impressed?"

"...In way, I suppose," Haruhi answered, her voice still not quite back. _I am impressed that you are dramatic enough to arrange something like this when all you had to say was 'I'm sorry'. Seriously, why did you-_

"So, Haruhi, we decided that you get to decide between daddy and those evil Hitachiins. Here's some flowers to you-" Tamaki dumped the roses in Haruhi's hands, "-you know, if you pick daddy, daddy can arrange you flowers like that every day."

_Aha_, Haruhi thought, _That's why. And Hikaru let you do this because he knows I don't care._

"I really don't w-" Haruhi started, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Tamaki, did you cancel- WHAT is going on IN HERE?!"

Haruhi looked behind herself and flinched. A very angry Shadow King was standing at the door. Tamaki paled quite a bit, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped snickering and Mori stepped in front of Hunny as if on a protective instinct.

"Kyouya, mother- I... This..." Tamaki tried to explain.

"Don't call me THAT. Did you cancel all of today's club activities to do this?"

"Well... I... I did, but I had a reason for it, I already explained it to Haruhi too..." Tamaki stepped behind Haruhi and tried to make Kyouya direct his wrath at her instead of him. _My hero_, Haruhi thought somewhat bitterly as Kyouya's eyes turned to her.

"What was the reason that he told you?" Kyouya asked, almost politely.

"He said that this is his way of apologizing for the fights before," Haruhi spoke, happy to direct Kyouya's attention back to Tamaki.

"And you," Kyouya continued in a dangerous tone, addressing Tamaki, "did not think you should ask for my approval? Correct me if I am wrong, but I do think that I am in charge of the club's finances." He paused for dramatic effect, taking a step closer to Tamaki (and Haruhi at the same time, since Tamaki was hiding behind her). "Therefore, cancelling _an entire day's worth of customer appointments_, especially after we wasted one day last week_ because of your illness_, is NOT WITHIN YOUR AUTHORITY!"

Oh dear gods, Kyouya had gone from the pleasantly scary Shadow King mode into the terrifying-enough-to-leave-lasting-trauma Demon Lord mode.

The Demon Lord took a long, calming breath and seemed to settle down a bit, because he didn't yell his following statement. "I am extremely disappointed that none of you stopped him. Though it isn't much of a surprise that you didn't-" a venomous glance at the twins "-but of you I would have expected better," Kyouya finished, now looking questioningly at Hunny and Mori.

"He had already nearly finished this when we arrived, Kyou-chan, it looks like he spent half of his lunch up here. We couldn't do anything," Hunny explained.

Kyouya nodded. "I see. I expect this to be all gone by tomorrow. Do not ever pull stunts like this again."

Kyouya turned to leave, but Tamaki didn't think the conversation was over. "Kyouya... You can't order me around, I'm the president of this club."

A worried silence fell as Kyouya froze. Haruhi was contemplating escaping via the fire escape ladder, but then Kyouya gave an ominous chuckle and turned around.

"That is indeed true. I was simply concerned of our budget this month, that is all-" insert a Demon Lord smile "-If you want to arrange something like this again, feel free to, as long as you can make the ends meet. In fact, I think right now you should clean this up yourself, just to be on the safe side. The cleaning personnel of this building overcharge horribly already, and think what they would charge for this..." he looked around the room and gave an exaggerated sigh, "... I would have to make you work extra for months, or pay for it yourself."

Tamaki looked around the room and the mess of flowers on the floor. "Y- you cannot be serious... Kyouya, to clean this all alone...?"

Kyouya gave a sharp nod.

"Well, yes, unless you wish to be indebted to me. I'm sure Haruhi can tell you that it is not a very pleasant situation," Kyouya was moving to open threats now. "But don't worry. I am sure Hikaru and Kaoru are more than willing to help you, since they have clearly helped you set this up. Think of it as a great new commoner experience for the three of you. Now, the rest of us should probably leave so you can get started, excuse us..."

Kyouya held the door open for Haruhi as she managed to maneuver the heavy flower bouquet out of the room. Hunny and Mori followed them out, leaving Tamaki and the twins behind, stunned.

"Hey, Kyou-chan, how did you know that Hika-chan and Kao-chan had helped Tama-chan?" Hunny asked as they were walking away.

Kyouya snorted. "They were looking at Tamaki worriedly when I told him to clean up alone. Had they not been a part of the whole thing, they would have been laughing their heads off, but instead they were nervous that Tamaki might turn them in," he answered.

Hunny and Kyouya kept talking, Mori occasionally adding to the conversation with a grunt. Haruhi wobbled behind, having hard time seeing past her flowers.

-----

At the end of the chapter, there's a huge giveaway of what'll happen next in the story between Kyouya and Haruhi. Any guesses?

Please review! Anyone who guesses right gets an imaginary cookie.


	7. Apologetic AN and an Extra OneShot

So... I'm writing this extra A/N to apologize to all my readers for all the shit I've put you through. I realize it's been forever since I updated and I'm so, so sorry. I have only one excuse (but can make up plenty more if you want me to): UNIVERSITY ENTRANCE EXAMS (and unemployment) SUCK.

So there. I'm pleased to inform you, however, that chapter seven is ready and I have sent it to my beta, hopefully she can take a look at it soon. Now, to pass the time, here's a wacky little extra thingy I came up with while writing chapter five - in fact, it takes place in chapter five, too. I'd be happy if you could tell me what you think, especially if I should write more of these or never do this again.

UNBETA'D.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

_Tamaki returns to school: Angry Demon Lord version_

"I see you have returned." Kyouya said as he walked to Tamaki, hiding his curiousity behind a well-practised mask of lazy indifference.

"Yes, I have", Tamaki said, mimicking Kyouya's attitude. _Are you challenging me, you fool?_

"Was there something you wished to discuss?" Kyouya said, testing the ice.

"Oh, nothing really." Tamaki said, imitating both Kyouya's expression and tone. _You're a dozen years too new at this to beat me at my own game! _Taking a long practiced look at Tamaki and noticing Tamaki's hands twitch a bit, the Shadow King decided to go for the kill.

"Tch, whatever." Kyouya turned around to leave. Tamaki grabbed his hand wailed:

"No, wait, there was something!" Tamaki started crying against his shoulder and sobbing something about Haruhi being at a rebellious stage. Kyouya listened to him, chuckling darkly, his glasses reflecting light so his eyes couldn't be seen. _You lose. Don't you ever dare challenge me again._

Behind her eavesdropping-pillar, Haruhi shivered in terror. The hosts were even crazier and more over-dramatic than she had originally thought.


	8. Chapter 7 Cars and Confusion

Hiya! Here's (finally) chapter seven, I hope you enjoy it. I want to say again that I'm really sorry it took so long - I've had a really rough spring, with the High School graduation, the unemployment and having my homicidal cram school teacher out to get me - but it's still not a reason to neglect you. Sorry.

About the imaginary cookies I said I would pass out last time: The only one to guess correctly what was going to happen this time waaaass... (drumroll) **missmcweir**! (applause) Congratulations! Your imaginary cookie is on its way. Thanks to all those who guessed, too :)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter Seven: Cars and Confusion

Haruhi Fujioka hated asking for help. It was a simple fact, and the Host club members hadn't failed to notice it. The girl was so used to doing things alone, especially after her mother's death, that she had began to dislike working in a group. The very idea of asking for help made her feel strangely inferior, or even incompetent.

But now, as Haruhi stumbled blindly down the halls of Ouran High School, trying desperately to find her way out of the building before her flowers could scatter all over the expensive marble floor and land her with the biggest cleaning bill in her entire life, she couldn't seem to remember what was so bad about being helped. Maybe she should ask Mori-sempai. Haruhi was sure that the tall host wouldn't mind lending a hand.

"Umm... Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi started. The three people walking in front of her - including Kyouya, though his name was not mentioned - turned around and looked at her questioningly.

Haruhi swayed due to the weight in her arms but tried to keep her balance and continued, "Could I have some help with this? Maybe till we reach the bus stop outside?" Mori instantly snatched the bouquet from her arms, eliciting a sigh of relief from the girl.

"Are you going to take the bus home today, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in his sweet, concerned tone.

Haruhi, missing the sly gleam in his eyes, answered, "Yeah... I was going to walk, but now that I have that," she pointed tiredly towards the flowers, "...I don't think I can. I'll have to take the bus, even though I'd rather not waste money on the bus fee-" She was cut off by a sad-looking Hunny,

"Takashi and I would give you a ride home, but Takashi has kendo practice... Oh, I know!" Hunny's mood instantly changed from apologetic to insanely gleeful.

"Kyou-chan could take you home!" Hunny turned to Kyouya with a smile that said "play along now".

Haruhi, on the other hand, said, "No! I mean, I don't want him to add the fuel expenses to my debt... And there really is no need..." Haruhi trailed off away as the Shadow King's eyes bored into hers.

"I wouldn't charge you for the car's petrol. You ended up in this unfortunate situation because of Tamaki, so I plan make him pay instead," Kyouya said, looking completely serious and with his right forefinger pressed thoughtfully against his lower lip.

"I- I see..." Haruhi said nervously, "Well, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble, so the bus is just fine-"

"But, Haru-chan! It isn't really fair that you have to take the bus because Tamaki did something so silly! Plus, the bus won't drop you off close to your home either, will it? Kyou-chan can drop you off at your doorstep!" Hunny went through several expressions while making his argument - from adorably pouty to worried and then to brightly smiling. Haruhi felt a little dizzy.

"But... It would be such an inconvenience..." Haruhi meekly tried to resist, making her tiny senior turn to Kyouya.

"Kyou-chan won't mind, will he? Will he?" _'Don't you dare say that you do'_ was the wordless message in the dazzling smile Hunny gave Kyouya. The younger teen responded with one that was equally radiant.

"Why, of course not."

_Like I could say anything else. Or wanted to_, Kyouya thought.

Hunny turned back to Haruhi, beaming. "So, it's settled then!"

Haruhi felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

A few minutes later, Haruhi and her flowers were safely imprisoned - I mean, secured - into Kyouya's car, and Hunny and Mori were waving at the two as the car departed.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori started.

"What is it, Takashi?" Hunny asked with a smile, this one not as falsely sweet as the ones he had worn before.

"Is it okay to interfere like this?" Mori asked, looking at his short cousin.

Hunny let the smile slip from his features, and hung his head low. "I know we decided to not take sides in this... But I just felt like they should be given a little time to talk, and maybe settle some things too, without being interrupted." Hunny looked up, "Do you think I did wrong, Takashi?"

The taller teen considered it for a moment and then answered, "No."

Hunny's face lit up. He glazed in direction in which the car had gone.

"I hope they'll be fine."

Meanwhile, in Kyouya's car, Haruhi was trying to avoid looking at her sempai. _I cannot believe I that have to ride home with him. Damn Hunny- No, this isn't his fault, it's mine. This is what you get for asking for help! _Haruhi smacked herself on the head.

She was so focused in lamenting her situation that Kyouya's voice startled her.

"How did your visit at Tamaki's house go last Friday?" he inquired.

Haruhi assumed that he was bored and was asking whatever first came into his mind, but Kyouya was actually fishing for information.

"It, umm... I guess it went okay," the girl muttered, eyes downcast. "He was panicking of course, and we argued a little. But he seemed okay today, so he probably doesn't mind."

"I see." Kyouya didn't know how to ask about what Tamaki had said about Haruhi not liking him without giving himself away, so he let the subject drop. A silence fell, during which Haruhi stared out of the window next to her. The ride to her home wasn't long, Kyouya noticed to his great irritation. He would run out of time very soon. If he wanted to get Haruhi to speak to him instead of clamming up, he would have to do something drastic.

"I'm sorry for teasing you last Thursday." Kyouya decided on his tactics. While he was not really sorry about what he did, he felt that he should apologize anyway. Not to mention that it was also an excellent way of getting the girl's attention. "I was rude, and my behavior was uncalled for."

It did have the desired effect. Haruhi turned to stare at him in shock. She hadn't expected Kyouya to bring that up, even less for him to apologize. Her senior didn't usually go around apologizing - actually, it might have been the first time Haruhi had ever heard him say the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Um... It's okay... I guess."

Kyouya cursed the fact that the girl was intelligent; while he now had her complete attention, Haruhi was obviously suspicious of him.

She continued, "But why are you apologizing?"

Kyouya turned to her, glasses gleaming. Intimidated, Haruhi instinctively stiffened.

"I-I just mean that- It's not- It's kind of- unlike you, sempai..." she said, stuttering a little and wishing she had never said anything.

The Shadow King sighed. "I do not usually apologize to... Tamaki, for example, because I know he doesn't need an apology to let bygones be bygones. You, I have noticed, have changed your attitude towards me entirely and I do not wish for it to remain so. Therefore, I'm apologizing to you."

Haruhi gave a heavy sweatdrop. "So an apology, from your point of view, is a means of manipulation?"

"Obviously, but also a way of expressing regret. Isn't that what an apology is?" Kyouya argued, but the cross-dresser shook her head.

"The way you're saying it, it's like you're only sorry for the consequences, not for what you've actually done."

"No, I mean that if I had known the result beforehand, I wouldn't have done so."

"That's a little insincere. Besides, shouldn't you have thought of that?"

"If people always did, apologies wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be having this discussion. I also could not have predicted your reaction, because, no matter how many people say otherwise, I cannot actually read minds."

Haruhi giggled.

"What?" Kyouya asked, not sure if he should be curious or irritated.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you are admitting weakness, sempai."

Now the Ootori certainly was irritated - the conversation was already centered on his wrongdoings, and frankly, he wasn't used to having his flaws pointed out by anyone except his father. He attempted to cover his (childish) anger with a smile and said, "I am only human."

The girl answered his smile with a slight curve of her lips. Kyouya read it to mean that she wasn't buying his act - which annoyed him even further - but they both dropped the subject.

The car stopped at Haruhi's apartment, and Kyouya ordered his driver to carry the flowers inside. Haruhi ran to open the door for the poor man, and, after a few minute's confusion, filled a red plastic bucket with water and helped him to put the flowers in it.

Kyouya, who was standing at the door, remarked sarcastically, "Classy."

The girl sent a glare in his direction. "We don't have a vase big enough for them," she said, looking at the bucket and the flowers critically.

Before he could stop himself, Kyouya's tongue got ahead of him. "Well, at least it's very you."

Haruhi turned and stared, thoroughly confused at the odd statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing", the Shadow King replied, shaking his head. "I should probably go. See you tomorrow at the club."

Haruhi smiled, went to the door and called a brief "Bye!" after him. Then, as she closed the door behind him, she remembered something she had forgotten to say. Opening it again, the girl leaned over the parapet and shouted, "Oh, and by the way, I accept your apology, even if it was a little insincere!" She shut the door immediately after, leaving Kyouya to stare at it.

Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8 Morning People

Beta: Resident Quetzal (A/Ns are unbeta'd)

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter Eight: Morning People

Tuesday morning came, and brought heavy rain clouds with it. It hadn't started to rain yet, but it was obvious that it would, sooner or later. Haruhi chewed on her breakfast indifferently while watching the clouds gather.

_I'll have to make sure to take my umbrella. And I have detention today... I wonder if that'll be after club time, or before? That'd made me late for the club. _The girl shivered - Kyouya would undoubtedly add to her debt if she was late. She would have to ask the teacher about the timing before class started.

About an hour later, Haruhi walked through the busy halls of Ouran High. This time, she was a little early for class. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar figure ahead of her.

"Kyouya-sempai!" she called out. The teen in question turned around at the sound of her voice, and Haruhi momentarily froze in shock when she saw his homicidal expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kyouya said. A gloomy, but less murderous look came over his face instead.

Haruhi caught up with him and, taking care not to provoke the other teen, asked, "I-is there something wrong?"

Kyouya's slight wince told her that there was.

"As it turns out, it was wrong to punish Tamaki for that stunt yesterday by making him do commoners' work. He called me today at FIVE THIRTY AM" – the words came out as a venomous hiss - "to brag EXCITEDLY about how sore his back was. I had only gone to bed at three AM, and I couldn't get any sleep after that because HE. KEPT. CALLING. ME." As he spoke, the killing intent returned in full force and Haruhi could have sworn that she saw a purple aura surrounding him.

The Shadow King shook his head in an effort to calm down, and the aura vanished. "How was your morning?" he asked, changing the subject.

Haruhi happily took the bait - anything to avoid that particular mood that had come over the Ootori just a moment ago. "Oh, nothing unusual- dad had already gone for work, so I ate breakfast alone..." She trailed off, desperately racking her brain for another subject, "Err, the weather seems rather bad today, doesn't it?" She asked, feeling a little ashamed for not being able to come up with a better conversation topic.

"Yes, it does," he agreed, too tired to further contemplate the possibility of rain.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Haruhi spoke up, "Ah, this is my class." She went forward and knocked on the door.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," Kyouya pointed out.

"No, but I have to ask the teacher something..." At the Shadow King's expectant look, the girl continued unwillingly, "I got detention for being late twice in a row."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose in surprise. Concurrently, the door opened.

"Yes?" The teacher, an old, sickly man called Sudo, asked in his raspy voice.

"Sensei, I was just wondering if-" Haruhi started, but was immediately cut off by Kyouya, who had stepped in between Haruhi and the old man.

"Sudo-sensei, I would like to apologize for Haruhi-kun's lateness yesterday. I needed some help with the club that Haruhi-kun and I are involved in, and he happened to be available at the moment," he lied easily, while Haruhi stared at the back of his head in complete disbelief and utter shock. "I hope you will not punish him for this, as it was my mistake not to inform you beforehand." This 'explanation' was accompanied by the patented Ootori polite business smile.

The teacher, a little taken aback, turned to look at Haruhi who just managed to clear the shock out of her face in time. "Is this true, Fujioka?"

"Y-yes, sensei, it is," the girl smiled nervously.

"Well then, I see no reason to give you detention since you were late just once. But next time, let me know earlier if you are going to be tardy." The teacher went back into the classroom and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the bright smile disappeared from Kyouya's face and was replaced by the sour, exhausted look he had worn earlier.

"Wha- what- I mean why did you- Why-" Haruhi was not sure how to refer to what had just happened.

"I did not really lie. I simply referred to something that hasn't happened just yet, because I think you owe me a favour now," Kyouya deadpanned.

Haruhi sighed. Of course the Shadow King had something in mind; he never did anything unless there was something he could gain from it.

_But even so, I don't think anything he could make me do in return would be worse than having to suffer one of Sudo-sensei's infamous two-hour detentions. Not to mention the effect this would've had on my scholarship._

Kyouya's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm leaving now. Class is starting soon. I'll see you at the club."

"Yeah, see y- Wait!" The Shadow King turned once more to look at her. "How did you know I was late yesterday? I never said when-" Yet again, Kyouya (who apparently became impatient when he was tired) interrupted.

"I guessed. Sudo-sensei usually doesn't put off detentions, so I concluded that you only gave him a reason to give you one yesterday."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you, sempai."

Kyouya nodded and turned to leave when he spotted the cause of his exceptionally dark mood laughing in the hallway with a gaggle of customers from the Host Club. Haruhi meeped as the purple aura re-appeared around the Shadow King, who stalked off angrily. The cross-dresser briefly wondered if she should try to help Tamaki out, but eventually decided (very wisely) to save herself and stay out of it.

The bell rang soon enough and Haruhi went to class, refusing to look behind her to see whether Kyouya had acted on his killing intent. When the class started, the girl noticed that both Hitachiins were missing, but she thought nothing of it and simply took notes for them as Sudo-sensei began the lesson.

Sometime long after the class had started - in fact, less than fifteen minutes before it would have ended - Hikaru and Kaoru stumbled into the classroom. Haruhi lifted her head from her notebook as the door opened with a slight creaking sound, her eyes widening at the sight.

The twins looked - and this was the nicest word Haruhi could think of - like hell. Kaoru's hair stuck out in odd angles, as if it hadn't been brushed at all, while Hikaru looked like he had slept with his clothes on. They both moved awkwardly, as if their muscles hurt, and had dark rings under their eyes.

As everyone in the classroom stared at the odd sight, Sudo-sensei took one look at them and seemed to come to the decision that their sloppiness and lateness was inexcusable.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru!" the teacher barked, pointing at the wrong twin when he said their names, "You skipped nearly the entire class and then come barging in looking like that! This interruption is unpardonable! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We didn't barge in, sensei, we tried to be quiet," Kaoru argued, but he only managed to anger the teacher even further.

"Don't talk back at me! Detention, today after club hours! Both of you! Now sit down!" As the twins went to their seats, defeated, Sudo-sensei quickly took a pill for his heart condition that apparently acted up every time he lost his temper, and tried to continue the lesson even though no one was paying attention to him anymore.

"What happened to you two?" Haruhi asked the twins during recess, as they walked towards the next class. "I don't want to be rude, but you look pretty awful."

"Thanks, Haruhi," Hikaru snarled.

"Yeah, that's exatcly what I want to hear when I feel bad," Kaoru said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Okay, sorry, but what happened?"

"Well, you see..." Hikaru started, "You remember how Kyouya called cleaning the club room a commoner experience before you guys left?"

Haruhi nodded. She remembered very well what it had cost Kyouya.

"And, well, you know how excited milord gets about commoner stuff. We tried calling in our own cleaning staff, but he stopped us, saying that Kyouya was right and that it was going to be awesome, or something like that." Kaoru shook his head in despair.

"So you had to clean it yourselves?" The twins nodded. "But surely it wasn't that bad? I mean, just one room..." Hikaru cut her off.

"Yes, but we had to scrub the floors! Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it is to get the green stains off the marble floor with just a wet rag?"

"We had no proper cleaning equipment!"

"And that bastard Kyouya knew it!"

"And I SWEAR he trampled on the flowers on purpose to leave more stains!"

"And milord went on and on about how great it was and how we had to make the floor totally spotless!"

"He even stayed after we left!"

"When we got home it was late and we were too tired to even do our homework!"

"My arms are killing me! I can't lift them up properly!"

"And now we got detention! Well, at least you'll be in the same detention with us," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi sweatdropped. With an apologetic smile, the girl started, "Guys, I have some bad news- I mean, well, good news for me, I guess..."

A few seconds later a terrible scream (two simultaneous screams, actually) was heard echoing throughout the building, "THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I really had fun with this one. On the next episode: Tamaki is scared, Haruhi is bored, the twins are mad and Kyouya is distracted. Please review while I write that, nee? I'll love you if you do.

(I wonder if I've yet appealed to all the common clichés of extorting reviews from readers? Tell me in a review, haha) Thanks for reading!


End file.
